


Cage Fight

by palishere



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Blood for Lube, Bottom Dean, Lucifer's games, M/M, No Lube, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Lucifer, Torture, click of the fingers, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Dean is pissed, Sam's gone into the cage to face Lucifer alone and when Dean gets there, Lucifer wants to play a little game...





	Cage Fight

“Where is he!?” Dean pushes through the large, wooden doors, storming straight to the king of hell, Straight to Crowley. There’s a fire in his eyes and a knot in his stomach, both fueling his anger towards the current ruler of Hell. His arm pulls back, muscles flexing as he strikes Crowley in the nose, a crunching sound echoes through the small room. “What did you do!?” Dean screams at him, the only obvious fear lingering around the older Winchester is the thought of where his brother is, stuck, in the cage with Lucifer. Sam had been talking about visiting the cage, vision that he perceived were from God and a nagging feeling that the way to defeat the Darkness was in the shape of Lucifer. That he might hold some sort of key plan on how to trap her.

Crowley, in his best black suit and favourite crimson tie, straightens the fabrics and touches the tip of his finger and thumb to his nose, checking for signs of bleeding. Crowley had expected Dean to be overwhelmed with anger, he’d taken to the Mark of Cain so well, it was an obvious trait and Dean’s go to emotion. Crowley had called Dean to deliver the news, Sam had gone down to speak to Lucifer, too impatient to wait for his brother to be by his side and Lucifer had dragged him inside the cage a little over forty minutes ago.

Crowley was surrounded by half a dozen demons, all prepared to slit the Winchesters throat even though, Crowley had been very clear that no harm were to come to the brothers. Their mission to stop the darkness and ultimately save this world was far too important to have them killed in some accident. The surrounding demons snarled and snickered at the older Winchester who had started pacing the floor. 

In anger, Dean turns back to Crowley, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up off his feet for a few minor seconds before shoving his body to the dust covered, cement floor below. Dean looms over him, casting a shadow over Crowley’s, now beaten and dirt covered suit.

He doesn’t bother to fight back, Crowley mere raises his hand and with the flick of a wrist Dean tumbles backwards against the far wall. A shelf is broken in the process and books fall off the shelves and bounce off of Dean’s shoulders. Crowley gets to his feet and manually fixes his suit a second time, annoyance unmistakably feature on his face. With a click of a finger the blood seeping from his nose disappears and Crowley is left feeling fresh and new. 

“First of all, my feisty little nut gatherer, I can’t tell you anything when you won’t let me speak... “ Crowley turns his hand up, still holding Dean against the wall with his demonic powers, he starts to clench his hand and is quickly rewarded with Dean’s voice cracking and choking as his heart starts to feel like it’s being crushed. “Secondly, i already TOLD you where he is! You stupid, aggressive ape!” 

Crowley lets his hand fall to his side and Dean falls to the dusty concrete floor below. “Now, hurry up, the longer he’s in there, you're here and I'm not running this hellhole… Get up!” Crowley takes calm steps off to the side and sneers down at Dean before making a swift exit through an open doorway.

“H-Hey!” Dean gets to his feet grabbing his side where he’s sure bruises are starting to form, at least he hasn’t been cut. A small win, but a win nonetheless. He’s quick to his feet and takes a deep breath as he follows the king through the doorway.

He’s met with a downward spiral staircase, with large concrete steps. There seems to be no end as Dean makes his way down, unearthly flashes of red, blue and white can be seen down the staircase and Dean tries hard not to think of this place. Of what it did to him. When he had been a prisoner. Or what it had done to Sam. The struggles he faced when Sam came back, soul shattered, Dean had pieced him together, fixed and cleaned him up like he did on the Impala every other weekend. He had done it twice before. He would do it again.

“isn’t there a faster way down?” Dean complained.

“There is. But this is Hell, Dean. And you can’t click your fingers like the rest of us…” Crowley sassed back at the impatient mortal.

What felt like forever on the staircase finally ended and at the bottom of the staircase stood a grand view of ...nothing. The oddly coloured sand that look almost untouched, except for three sets of footprints in and two out. Those no doubt belonging to Rowena and Crowley.

Deans heart hit an iceberg as his gaze followed the footprints his eyes lastly taking in the sight of the black prison cube. Crafted by God himself. The cage. Lucifer’s prison.

 _Sam was in there. With the devil._ Dean didn’t wait to hear Crowley's plan, he took off down the final steps and raced to save his brother. He screamed at Rowena and Crowley to prepare the spell and get ready to pull them out.

The cage suddenly looked big, frightening and intimidating. Dean approached the impressive prison, peering his best through the bars in hopes of seeing his baby brother, but the cage appeared empty, _had Crowley tricked him?_

It didn’t take long to find out. He closed his eyes for a split second, he blinked. And his surroundings all changed. He was no longer on the outside looking in- he was surrounded by the same bars he had once peered into.

He gave himself a second and a half of internal freak out time before he heard the clicking of a tongue behind him, tsking at his bravery. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean… What in the deepest pits of Hell are you doing here?”

Dean turned and stood roughly two meters from Satan. He turned again, a full circle. But, Sammy was nowhere in sight. “Where’s my brother, you piece of shit!” Dean didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

After Lucifer had a chance to think, his mouth turned its corners up in a sick grin. He extended his arm out, gesturing around the cage.

“Oh, they’re both here.. We just need mummy and daddy and we can have a big ol’ Winchester- family reunion…”

Dean took an anger filled step forward and Lucifer raised his hands at Dean in defense successfully stopping him in his tracks.

“Ah! I wouldn’t… my cage… my rules…” Lucifer let a few teeth show in his triumphant grin.

“Give me my brother…” Deans face was stern, cold and unmoving. “Now!” Lucifer turned his back and laughed at the hunter.

“You’re brother is a little… preoccupied right now-"

“Where is he!?” Dean took another foot forward before Lucifer held a finger up at him, warning him to stand still with a small growl. It turned Dean’s stomach to take orders from the fallen angel.

“Don’t worry, Michael was always a good babysitter…”

“You son of a bitch…” Deans face was contorted into spite, anger and disgust. “You give him back…!”

“Dean, Cage rule number one… You’ll play my game. I have been locked down here for eternity and the only time i had a playdate was when a rogue demon got close enough-"

“I’m not playin’ your games, Lucifer"

“Yes. You will. Because i’m telling you to, because if you don’t you’ll never see your precious Sammy,” It was Lucifer’s turn to take a few frightening steps towards him now and Dean felt himself shrink, but he refused to take a step back, he wouldn’t give Lucifer that satisfaction. “And because it’s rule number one!” He spits maliciously.

Dean took in heavy breaths, he didn't have a choice. And with the wave of Lucifer’s hand the cage changed, they were high up on a clean, concrete patio that overlooked a fake world that Lucifer had created.

Blue skies that had birds flocking in groups off into the distance, not a cloud could be seen, the bright sun radiating heat and light from behind him, it felt like Summer had suddenly hit. Down below were beds of different coloured flowers, green grass with a cement path surrounded the main feature, a bright green hedge maze, Dean’s eyes looked out at the almost disney scene, this little slice of Hell was truly a work of art, he’d only ever seen something like it once when he was hunting deer with Bobby. Well- Not the hedge but the scene.

A glimpse of light, like sunlight hitting a mirror, from the centre of the maze caught Dean’s attention and he squinted to see what it was that had caught his eye. _Sam._ His brother kneeled on what looked like a raised garden bed in the centre of the maze. With Michael posing as Adam at his side, his hand holding Sam’s shoulder. Dean couldn’t tell what condition Sam was in but if Archangels were involved he didn’t imagine anything good was going to come from this.

“You son of a bitc-”

“Rules!” Lucifer shouted, cutting off Dean’s insult “You will have 15 minutes to reach baby brother, You grab his hand and you win! And Michael and I will leave Sam alone for a whole 10 minutes until the next game starts… Fail… And well, You didn’t bring ear plugs did you? No?”

“I’m coming back for you…” Dean pointed a long bony finger at the fallen angel as he took a couple of steps towards the edge of the patio.

“You’ve already wasted a minute and a half listening to the rules, kid… Run.” Lucifer laughed and crossed his fingers in on each other as he watched Dean take off.

Dean growls at the devil then turns, hand on the concrete ledge and jumps down to the flower bed below and races towards the most obvious entrance, he makes his way through the high hedge maze, possible turns are open on his left and right but he aims straight ahead darting off to the left hand side at the end of the small stretch. Before the five minute mark he’s already hit three dead ends, after the second he pulled out his knife and cut his palm to use his blood as bread crumbs so he didn’t dart down the same space twice. He turns another corner and he must be near the edge of the maze because it’s a long stretch of grass with multiple turns facing back into the hedge. He figures if he can run roughly halfway and dart back into it, maybe he can get close enough to just cut through the last sets of hedged walls to reach Sam.

His feet crunch into the grass below, he’s waited for vines to jump out and grab him, for demons to jump out and attack him, but so far it seems like the archangel games are being pretty fair- Well, not that he nor Sam should be here in the first place. He doesn’t hold his breath. He and Sam will be playing these games until the angels gets bored of them and he doubts that will happen either. He’s halfway from his point when he hears a rasping scream coming from back inside the maze. He recognises the voice and stops running to look into the next opening. 

“Cass?” Dean sees him and runs in toward him. “Cass!” Castiel is trapped in a ring of holy fire and a demon is circling on the outside of it, holding Castiel’s angel blade, reaching over the flames to cut at Cass’ vessel. Cass doesn’t have a foot of room, he’s forced to stand there and take what is handed to him.

“Get away from him!” Dean is almost close enough to tackle the demon. He lunges forwards, preparing to tumble with the demon and fight for the blade when the screams come to a sudden holt and everything; the fire, the demon and Castiel all disappear. 

Dean heaves himself up and realises too late that it was a mirage. He was tricked. They used Castiel against him and now, he’s wasting time, he pushes himself up onto his feet and continues running, he’s a little sick of green at this point, he turns another corner. Damnit!. He’s got no idea where he is in the maze. His heart is pounding and he holds his panic for a small moment 

“Sammy!?” Dean screams, Sam has got to be close. “Sam!!” He fights the urge to fall to his knees in defeat because he’s gotta push on. For Sam. “Sam!” He runs along the green, his machete in hand and runs around the corner, heading for the centre of the maze. He hits another wall and darts back heading down the next available opening. He’s sweating unapologetically. 

Thirteen minutes flies by and Dean is still running, all the walls looking identical, He screams for his brother. Dean runs down another long stretch, darting in and out of open archways, he’s exhausted and panting for breath, his foot lands down wrong and his body comes crashing down to the grass with a grunt and pained sound.

“Ah! … Sam!” He pants, exhausted. His arms and legs feel like jello and when he looks up, he sees Sam. Collar and chain around his neck, pulled tight as Sam calls for him. 

“Dean! Dean! Get up!”

Dean can hardly breath, “Sam!” It comes out broken as he forces the oxygen to his lungs. He tries to stand but falls forwards and quickly decides to crawl. He forces one arm in front of his face and pulls himself closer, his eyes and mind trying to toss him into unconsciousness. So close, C’mon Sam...

“Dean! Forty seconds! GET UP!” Sam’s voice is a desperate scream. “Get up!” Sam’s arm is reaching out for him and Dean forces himself to his feet and makes a last rushed pace for his brother, his feet slam into the soft grass below, his arm stretches on and Dean crashes into his brother, Sam catching him and both of them ending up on the ground tangled in each other’s arms.

“Sam! Sam- Sam!” Dean’s coughing and hugging tightly and tiredly into Sam’s torso. Sam holds him back. The two of them sharing the small triumphant moment.

“You came for me…” Sam’s voice was broken, like it had been torn up by razor blades. He’d been down here far too long, they needed Rowena to hurry up with the spell.

“Course I did” Dean panted exhaustedly, his legs starting to gain some feeling as he looked around at the green garden walls still surrounding him and his brother. “Where’s Michael?” When he left Lucifer’s side, Michael had been standing with Sam, it didn’t make sense that Michael would stand by and let them win, let them have even a piece of a moment. He pulled back away from Sam but his brother’s grip became desperate, locking around him, refusing to let him leave. “Sammy? S’kay… it’s okay… We gotta get outta-”

Dean looked up and instantly tenses, He was wrapped up in arms alright, the arms of Adam Milligan, Michael. He pulled back a little rougher but the angel refused to let him slide out of his grasp.

“C’mon Dean, tell me again how it’s all gonna be okay…” His voice is venomous.

Dean pulled, but Michael rolled him onto his front and was straddling his back, Adam’s hand was at the back of his neck pushing Dean’s face into the cement below but, Dean never gave up- He tossed and turned and risked breaking his own neck. 

“Where’s Sam!?”

“I’d be more worried about yourself right now.” Michael’s flat monotone voice threatened.

“Let go!” Dean squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a clasp lock around his wrists pinning his hands behind his back and let out a strangled noise, growling at Michael to get off of him again.

The pressure lessens off of his back as the bright green hedges melt into darkness, the taste and smell of cement crawl away and the soft watered grass is replaced with dark coloured cement. 

Dean can feel the presence of Michael lift, he feels alone, he rolls onto his back and using quick shifting knees he moves his body backwards against the bars of the cage. He looks around as his eyes start to adjust to the dark.

“Guess you failed, huh?” Dean’s head whips to the right its confronted with more darkness. The devil takes a few long steps closer and his silhouette is suddenly visible. Using the bars Dean pushes himself to his feet, his heart hammering as he watches the morning star stalk closer and closer. “Shame… Looks like Michael will get to try out some new.. Methods with your baby brother…”

The cage definitely appeared smaller on the outside, the insides however, were stretches of darkness, like it warped reality, but, Dean also supposed Lucifer had become good in creating his own little torture chambers.

Dean pushes his back against the bars, holding them for a small bit of leverage and as lucifer approached he lifted up his leg and tried to kick back at him. Lucifer, clearly expecting the blow vanishes quickly appeared at Dean’s side.

“That wasn’t very kind…” A hand roughly slams on Dean’s shoulder and peels the Winchester off the bars, tossing his body face first into the floor of the cage.

With his hands tied behind him, Dean can only scrunch his face and meet the cement, he tries to pull his head back and away as his body is reintroduced to the floor with an ‘Oomphh’. Before Dean has a chance to gain his bearings Lucifer already has a knee either side of him and is holding his body still.

Dean grits his teeth and rolls his body side to side, tossing and turning as he tries to knock Lucifer off his back. He shouts at the archangel to get off of him, he knows Lucifer wants him to scream, but That ain’t gonna happen.

That is. Until he feels Lucifer’s fingers breach the band of his jeans. “Hey! The hell you think you’re doin’!?” Dean thrashes under him, biting his cheek to stop himself from screaming blindly. “Don’t" 

“Stop Moving…” Lucifer says, his tone flat and uninterested. 

Dean somehow bends his body back and tries to wiggle out of Satan’s hold but a rough hand at his shoulder roughly forces him back down.

“I think I spoke pretty clearly. Stop moving!”

Lucifer’s hands yanked at Dean’s jeans again, his sense of touch is heightened when the band falls over the curve of his ass.

“Ah- No! Don’t-” he gasps and tries to crawl forward again, kicking and squirming, he tries to turn away so Lucifer has less access to his ass. He feels his sanity and reason slipping away as the front part of his jeans are equally forced over his hips. But there isn’t a damn thing he can do with his hands bound behind his back.

“I think twice is twice too many" Lucifer snarls and presses his body over Deans. Gripping the Winchesters hair and yanking his head up. Dean can feel Lucifer grinding against his briefs, the devil pushes his body a little higher and drives his hips into Dean’s bound hands. “If you’re real quiet you might even hear my big brother giving my true vessel a test drive…” 

“The Hell does that mean!?” Dean snaps through grit teeth, still bucking slightly and trying pointlessly to wriggle free.

“Wanna watch? Huh?” Lucifer wraps his left hand under Dean’s chin and forces his head up to stare forward and brings his right hand up and in front of him holding his thumb to his finger as he prepares to click the digits. “I can bring them both here and we can both watch”

“D-Don’t!” The thought of the two of them having to watch what the other is going through tears apart at Dean’s insides. “Lucifer- Stop!” 

*SNAP*

Lucifer clicks his fingers and Dean flinches away, the touch of cold cement and heat from Lucifer’s torso sending shivers down his spine. Everything is missing, his shirts, pants, jacket, socks, shoes, necklaces. All of it, gone. And Lucifer is very much the same. Dean is as naked as the day he was born, even the restraints have vanished in the click of a finger. 

Dean forces both arms out from under Lucifer’s crushing weight, ignoring the need to vomit as Lucifer’s hard cock rubs against him. “Stop!” He claws at the cement, continuing his attempts at escape.

“Get off- Don’t-” Dean kicks his legs out, trying to buck Lucifer off of him, then continues to twist and turn his body “Stop it! Gah.. Uh!” Lucifer, who isn’t even breathing heavily, the bastard, calming runs his palm through Dean’s short spikes of hair again, gripping tightly at the strands and pulls Dean’s head up once more. 

“I will not warm you again.” Lucifer shakes him a little and then full force, slams Dean- Nose first into the cement flooring. “STOP!” Lucifer pulls his head up again and slams it back down, “MOVING!” Dean feels his nose crunch, it not standing a chance against the archangel’s force.

Dean gasps out a small scream at the searing pain now throbbing across his face, he doesn’t even notice that Lucifer is straddling his naked hips again. Tears start to trickle out of Dean’s eyes and he definitely didn’t give them permission to do that. He doesn’t feel Lucifer wiggling his hips, but he definitely feels the weight pull away and Lucifer’s hands gripping his ass. And he’ll never forget the first time Lucifer pushes the hard, blunt cock head to his virgin hole. 

“NO-NO-NO…!” Dean screams and it’s his loudest yet. Dean flails one arm behind him, trying to push the archangel away and the other is scratching at the cement, Dean can taste nothing but blood and dust and he spits out what could be a tooth or just a decent chunk of blood that got caught at the back of his throat. 

“Takes a little…” Lucifer forces the mushroom head past the tight ring of muscle, “Persuasion-”

“Nooo! No- Stop!” Dean holds back vomit and spits more blood to the ground as he tries to push the archangel back, while simultaneously trying to drag his body in the opposite direction.

“There we go!” He sings excitedly. “But we get there in the end, don’t we?”

Dean’s legs shake in fear and now his fingernails are chipping and cracking under the pressure as he tries to claw away. 

“You’re a tight little vessel, aren’t you?” Lucifer pushes half his length in and Dean screams out into the darkness, praying with everything he’s got that Sam won’t hear him. He spits out more blood and can feel the exact moment when his anus gives way, blood now lubing Lucifer’s way as the angel starts to reverse. “Let’s aim to get this whole length in you” he says with an excited hiss. The older Winchester stops trying to push at the devil, he brings both arms in front of himself and tries to hide his face, biting into the meat of his forearm to muffle the screams, Lucifer’s flared cock head catches on the tight ring of muscle, almost like it doesn’t want to let him go.

Electric shocks zip through the hunter’s system when Lucifer rocks himself back into Dean’s tight passage. His lower region lighting with a severe, almost-electric burn that is in no way pleasurable, he gasps and struggles to force the oxygen to his lungs as the devil jerks his length in deeper and deeper.

“There we go!” Lucifer bottoms out, his balls slapping snuggly against Dean’s skin.“You’re a tight little fuck, Dean Winchester" 

Dean’s eyes widen as he takes deep breaths in through his broken nose sucking the blood down his throat, his face is pulsating and soaring with pain, slowly he loses the will to fight and Lucifer pulls his blood covered cock from the tight, clenched hole and thrusts in again, Dean’s ass is finally stretch enough to allow for a much faster rhythm.

Dean’s fingers scratch and crack against the cement of the cage floor as he tries to drag himself out from under the fallen angel, his screams echo out and Lucifer can’t help a quick chuckle as Dean calls for his brother. Not that Sam would even be given the chance to get close enough to save him. “You’re spoiling the mood, Deano” Lucifer huffs behind him as he starts a brutal pace. Occasionally nudging the tiny bundle of nerves inside that trips Dean’s pleasure gland, he would welcome the feeling, however, the pain is far too severe for Dean to even enjoy it. 

Dean feels himself slipping away with each rough thrust another three times, in and out and a quick brush against his prostate and Dean can feel his cock hardening. The eldest Winchester wills his dick to stay as it is, he prays he can have this one win, even if he and Sam never find escape and he is still adamant that they will, he begs himself to not react in this way. Dean feels his mind swirling with nausea, a small voice inside telling him that he’ll surely pass out soon. Lies.

He feels dizzy, the darkness around him doing nothing to aide in his well-being as Lucifer pumps his hard shaft in and out of Dean’s aching, bleeding entrance. Lucifer leans down, abruptly stopping to push his whole nine and a half inches into Dean before whispering “We could make this way more fun,” He then rolls his hips in tiny thrusts against Dean’s skin. The shock pain up Dean’s spine is excruciating and he’s sure more of his skin has given way. Blood slides out of him, clinging to the flesh of Lucifer’s vessel and tickling Dean’s thighs as it drips to the floor below.

Lucifer groans again and pulls his cock out, giving the atrocious size a few strokes, wiping the blood from the length, he let’s Dean sit for a whole thirteen seconds. The righteous man doesn’t scream anymore. He lays like a ragdoll, breathing in through his nose with tears coating his cheeks, most of his fingernails have cracked and bled during the original struggle, but now they weakly twitch against the cement. 

Lucifer runs his long, bony fingers through the short, brown strands of Dean’s hair. Tugging lightly with an evil grin.

“Right...” Lucifer whispers lovingly, “As I said… You will have 15 minutes to reach your baby brother, You grab his hand and you win! And Michael and I will leave you two alone for a whole 10 minutes until we rip you both apart for the next game… Fail… And well, as you can see, I haven’t finished yet.”


End file.
